THE DECISION
by Marajsky
Summary: Here is another old story of mine I just found again. It's the story Of Luke, Mara & Callie
1. Default Chapter

STAR WARS: THE DECISION  
  
By: Char Priolo (Marajsky@snip.net)  
  
It's five years after The New Republic's last great battle, the Showdown at Centerpoint. The Republic has gained more systems from the Empire since then. Also the Jedi Knights started to be placed through out the galaxy. While new students came to Yavin IV to start their training, a new romance was starting to bloom.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Luke! Your back!" Malinza cried as she ran into Luke Skywalker's arms. Luke picked up the nine-year-old little girl and swung her around.  
"I have some great news for you, my dear." He said as they sat on a bench next to Gaeriel's grave.  
"What?" She asked as she placed a flower on her mother's grave.  
"Well, it's official! You are now my daughter, legally that is." Luke  
  
told the little girl.  
"Oh Luke! Thank you! I love you...... Daddy." Malinza cried as she hugged him.  
"I love you too ....... Daughter." Luke said as he glanced at Gaeriel's grave. Malinza noticed the pain in his eyes.  
"You loved my Mommy too, didn't you?"  
"Yes, but it was not to be."  
"It will happen for you, I know."  
"I wish I had the confidence you do." Luke said as he traced the outline of Gaeriel's name on the headstone.  
"What about Mara? I know you like her. I can tell." The little girl said.  
"You are too young to be talking about such things." Luke said, trying not to show the desire within himself when she mention Mara's name.  
"I'm old enough, I'm a woman now!"  
"And what do you mean by that?"  
"I started my monthly cycle. So physically I'm a woman. So I know all about love."  
"Mal, there is alot more about love then you know right now. When you grow up you will know what I'm trying to say."  
"I know you love Mara." She said looking towards the great temple.  
"Yes, I do love Mara, but my past with love has not been lucky. I lost your mother to your father and her people. I've also loved and lost others,  
  
and after Callista disappeared I gave up on love." Luke said as he saw Malinza running towards Mara as she came out of the temple. Mara, she stirred up all the desire and passion buried deep within himself since Callista left.  
"Hello Luke." Mara Jade said as she and Malinza walked up to him.  
"Hello Mara, I see Mal gave you the good news."  
"Yes, I think it's great. It's just a shame it took five years."  
"Yes, but with all the red tape and the new laws, I knew it would take awhile."  
"Now all Luke needs is a wife, right Mara?" Mal said while looking at  
  
her new father.  
"In time it will happen." Mara said trying not to show her reddening face. She knew Mal was trying so hard to fix her and Luke up. And the funny  
  
thing was Mara hoped it would happen. But she knew it would never be, due to Callista. As long as she was still alive and out there somewhere, Mara could never really have Luke. His heart will always be with Callista. But who knows, maybe seven years was enough time for him to get over her.  
"Mara, have you been practicing your lessons?" Luke asked, changing the subject.  
"I still need some work on the lightsaber. When can I start making my own?" She asked as she and Luke started to walk back to the temple together. While Mal skipped on behind them.  
  
***  
  
"Mara?" Luke said as he knocked on Mara's door. It was early the next morning and he wanted to start on Mara's lightsaber test today.  
"Come in." He heard Mara's voice. He opened the door to she Mara looking out the window as she brushed her long red-gold hair. Oh how he wanted to run his fingers throw that mane of hair. He closed his eyes and told himself to calm down, she mustn't see him like this.  
"Well are you ready to make your own lightsaber today?" Luke asked as he walked up behind Mara.  
"Yes," Mara said as she turned to face him, "Something is bothering you, Luke. I can see in your eyes. May be it would help to take about it."  
  
Mara said as she saw the pain and passion in his eyes, and what eyes he had. So blue, like pools of water, and she wanted to dive into those waters.  
"I'm fine, Mara." He lied. "I just had as strange dream last night."  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Mara asked as she motion for him to sit next to her on her bed.  
"Well, first there's something I want to say to you. Mara, in the last year you have became a very dear friend to me. I wanted to thank you for all the help you gave me with Mal. But in the last few weeks I believe our friendship has grown into something more. " He moved closer to her and with his right hand, he cupped her chin and kissed her gently. He could tell she was surprised, but she returned the kiss with more passion. Luke felt Mara's arms wrap around his neck gently pulling him closer to her as she leaned back. Mara felt her heart pounding, she knew this would develop if she didn't stop it. She broke the kiss by standing up and walking to the window.  
"I'm sorry Mara. I wanted to tell that I'm falling in love with you." Luke said as he walked up behind Mara.  
"So tell me about this dream?" Mara said, changing the subject.  
"Please don't think what I'm about to tell you is true, because it was just a dream." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her.  
"Ok, I won't be jealous." Mara said as she leaded against him.  
'Well I dreamed of Callista. She was walking towards me. Beside her was a young boy, maybe five or six years old. I could sense the boy's present through the force. I knew this child had great potential of being very powerful. When the boy looked at me, with his blond hair and pale blue eyes, I knew who he was." Luke stopped and turned away from Mara.  
"Who was he?" She asked, knowing what he was going to say.  
"Ben. Ben Skywalker, my son. Callista begged for my forgiveness for not contacting me when she found out she was pregnant. She also told me to move on with my life. To fall in love with someone else, and to forget her. I told her I did fall in love with someone and....." He trained off.  
"And what?" Mara asked as the pain stabbed at her heart, he had a son with Callista, she will never have his heart now.  
"And I would never forget her. Mara, I did love her, we even made plans to marry and children before she took off. But that's in the past, it will never happen. I should have known that before. But this was a dream and nothing more, maybe it was my mind putting some finality to that part of my  
  
life." Luke said as she paced the room.  
Mara, who went back to sit on her bed, watched him.  
"Luke, if we become closer." Mara said as her face turned a darker shade of pink.  
"Like lovers?" He asked teasing as he sat next to her.  
"Well, yes. What if Callista does come back? What would you do?" Mara asked as he took her hands into his.  
"Nothing, Mara. This was a dream and nothing more. It made me realize Callista is no longer a part of my future. She's just a part of my past, a very dear part. You are my future now, Mara." He leaded over and kissed her lips again, this time with more passion than before. As the kiss became  
  
more and more passionate, Mara found herself leaned back to lie on her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his lips moved from her lips to her neck  
"I love you, Mara." He whispered in her ear as his hand caressed her body. As the kissed ended, Luke let her go and stepped into the hallway.  
"How about we start the lightsaber test tomorrow?" He asked as the door slid closed, leaving Mara alone.  
Mara cried in to her pillow, she wanted him so much. She did love him too, but what if his dream wasn't a dream but a force vision. What if Callista was alive and she did have a son. And what would happen if she did  
  
come back into Luke's life. Mara knew Luke would not deny his only son. Mara also knew she would lose Luke to Callista if this would happen. But Mara made up her mind, she would fight for him if she had to. She would make every admit to keep Luke, no matter what she had to do. Everyone who knew Mara, knew when she made up herm mind, nothing could ever change it.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
As her ship landed on Ossus's abandoned landing field, Callista started to gather up her supplies. The last six or was it seven years, Callie has been searching the galaxy for a way to restore her lost Force powers, but as of today, no luck. She hoped this would be the answer, the home of the Jedi, Ossus.  
"Ok, hatch down." The voice on her communit startled her out of her day dream.  
"I'll be right there, Kyanize." She spoke into the communit. Kyanize, a handsome human from Hapes, has been a great help to Callista. With his knowledge of ancient Jedi history and his small amount of power has helped her greatly. Callista was starting to think she should just give up and except the fact that now she was just a regular human, force blind. But that also meant she would also give up what might have been her only chance for happiness and a family of her own. Excepting the fact she couldn't use the force anymore also meant she would have to give up her love and life with Luke Skywalker. But maybe, just maybe, there was an answer here on the home world of the Jedi, Ossus, her last hope.  
"Ready, Callie?" Kyan asked as he came up behind her. Kyan, with his long blond hair and his bright blue eyes filled with so much knowledge, has  
  
became her only friend. She knew he loved her, but he also knew her story, the whole story. But his heart ached for her, hearing her cry herself asleep almost every night broke his heart. Callie herself was amazed there were still tears left, she swore she'd cried them dry a few years ago.  
"Yes, let's go."  
"I've read there are ancient ruins a day or so to the west. I'm sure we'll find something there, books, data disks, maybe even a holounit or a holocron. We should find what we are looking for there. Callie, your search is at it's end. I'm a few days your force powers will be restored!" Kyan said as he helped Callista with the supplies.  
"I'm not going to get my hopes up again, Kyan. If this doesn't work, I'm going to stay here and start a new life with a new name. Try to forget my past, forget what might have been, forget my heart even thou it will break.  
  
And I will never fall in love again!." Callista, with tears stinging her eyes, told Kyan as they started there trek into the forest heading due west.  
  
***  
  
The following day they came upon a row of ancient ruins a mile or so ahead of them.  
"Callie, if things don't happen here. Would you consider marring me? I  
  
know your heart will always be with him, but could you find a small place there for me? I love you and I want you to be happy, I can make you happy, Callie." Kyan bent on his knees in front of Callista as she rested on a falling tree.  
"Kyanize, please understand, I'm still betrothed to Luke, I'm sorry. As I said the other day, I will never marry anyone else. You have become a very  
  
close and dear friend to me, you are the only one I can turn to."  
"Callista, do you really think he would wait for you for SEVEN years?"  
  
Kyan said as they started down to the valley below, where the ruins lay.  
"I did send him a message telling him I was alive and I would return. Yes, I believe he is still waiting for me. Our love is different then others, the Force binds us together. We are connected by it's power, only two Jedi will ever have this connection. But it can't be unless I have the Force back with me.  
  
That is why we are here!" Callista told him as the came up to a tan and gray building towering 100 feet in the air.  
"Let me go in first." Kyan said as they approached the huge crumbling building. Kyan wrapped an old shirt around the tip of a branch and lit it with his blaster. The flames danced as he started down the building's dark hallway. A few moments later, Callista could see the flames, but only from a great distance. It seemed like forever when she heard his screams.  
"Callie! Come here, quickly!" Kyan screamed. Callista ran into the building, towards the light from Kyan's torch.  
"What? Did you find something?" She asked as she ran up to him.  
"I don't know, but here is a book, a very old book."  
"Can you read this?" She asked as her fingers lightly traced the craved letters on the front of a book Kyan was holding.  
"I, I, think so. See this?" He pointed to symbol she didn't recognize, "That is the ancient Jedi language that disappeared thousand of years ago. It means "Jedi". This book is a guide for training and techniques of the ancient Jedi. Maybe there is something in here about restoring one's lost powers. I  
  
can't take this with us." Callista game him a confused look as he continued. "It's too old, if I take it, it will crumble to dust. I'll have to stay here and study it closely." He explained as he opened the book and started to translate what he read.  
As the hours past, Callista kept on asking if he found anything yet. But he just shook his head no and kept on reading. As he came to the end of the book, something caught his eye.  
"Yes! Here it is! Callie come quickly."  
"What?" She asked as she ran back to him, forgetting the food she was bringing.  
"Look, it's a story telling about a sickly Jedi who beat death by transferring his soul into a healthy clone of himself. The story goes on about this man,  
  
Raven, who loses his ability to use the force due to his actions went against all the force stood for. This is why he couldn't use the force anymore. This story sounds almost like yours." He pointed to the pages in the book.  
"Did Raven ever regain his powers?" She asked hopefully, for the first  
  
time in seven years she was hopeful.  
"Well, let me see" He said as he continued to read. "Yes, here." Kyan said as he paced the room with the book in his opened arms. "He begged his master to help him restore his powers. The Jedi Master, Quentin, pitied  
  
Raven and agreed. They went to the fourth moon of Yavin and performed the ceremony on the very top of the great temple. Quentin had a potion make from the "touch-not" plant, which is only grew on Yavin IV. Quentin called on all the Jedi masters who had pasted into the light, for help and guidance. They appeared and agreed to helped him. He gave Raven this potion and as it started to work on his brain all the Jedi masters gave him a bit of their power, they gave Raven their power. But I don't think this will help us."  
"Why?!"  
"We would have to got to Yavin to make the potion and perform the ceremony on the top of the great temple by a Jedi Master. So that means going back to Yavin and your past. Are you up to returning to Yavin and seeing him again?" Kyan asked as he looking into Callista's gray eyes.  
"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Callista said while her heart skipped a beat of the thought of seeing Luke again after seven years. She had so much to tell him, things she should have told him years ago. She just prayed he would find it in his heart to forgive her.  
"First I want to stop and see Ben on Chad, ok?"  
"Of course, we will stop at your niece's so you can see your son." Kyan said as he took out a data pad and logged in everything he read on this ceremony.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"Aunt Callie, it's so good to see you again!" Sonja Willis said as her mother's sister came up the hallway of the spaceport on Chad III.  
"Mommy!" A small blond haired, blue/gray eyed boy called as Sonja held his hand.  
"Ben!" Callista said as the child ran and jumped into her open arms. As mother and child hugged, Sonja helped Kyan with their bags.  
"So how long will you be here on Chad III?" She asked as they all walked out of the spaceport.  
"Not long, it's over Sonja! I will have my powers back and then Ben and I can go home, to Yavin and Luke."  
"Did you tell Luke you and Ben were coming home soon?"  
"No, not yet, anyway he still doesn't know about Ben."  
"What?! Aunt Callie why not?! Ben IS his son, right? Well don't you think Luke has the right to know he has a son? Or are you just going to show up and say, 'Hi Luke, I'm back. Let's pickup where we left off at. Oh, by the way, this is your son Ben.'?" She said sarcastically.  
"Sonja, please. I had no choice, if I would have told him when I first found out I was pregnant, he would have ordered and/or begged me to stay. I  
  
need to do this on my own."  
"Aunt Callie, like I said when you first came back to Chad, I will help you in anyway I can. But I still say you should have told him years ago."  
"I know. I was just scared and .... Oh I don't know." Callista said as they entered Sonja's hydrocar. As Ben slept on his mother's lap, Sonja asked.  
"So you said you found a way to restore your Jedi Powers?"  
"Yes, but I need to return to Yavin IV and I also will need Luke's help. I think I'm going to go back alone and after I regain my powers, I'll send for Ben. I just hope Luke will understand why I had to do things this way."  
"Well Aunt Callie, I will help you, just let me what I can do. By the  
  
way, mother is better now, her illness seems to have disappeared. I think it was hearing you are still alive. She and Grandpa were heart broken when you never came back from the "Eye" mission."  
"Well, I did die there. Didn't I tell you that story? That's when I first meet Luke."  
"Yes, you told me that story, but I had to tell mother. She didn't believe it until she saw Ben. Then she saw you in his eyes, she knew he was your child." Sonja said as the car pulled into the carport of the house.  
"Is she here?" Callista asked.  
"Yes and so is father. I must warn you, they may not understand what you did and why."  
"It's ok, I had the same reaction when I came to Yavin with Luke. I looked like their friend, Cray, because my spirit was in her body. Most of Luke's students though I was Cray, until Luke explained to them what had happened. I knew they were trying to be nice, but I heard them taking about  
  
me behind my back."  
"Mommy." Little six-year-old Ben said sleepily as his mother carried him into the house.  
"His room is at the end of the hall." Sonja said to Callista as she came into the house with Ben asleep in her arms.  
"Ok." She whispered as she went to put her son to bed. As she placed the little boy onto his bed, he woke.  
"Mommy please don't leave me again." The child said as he hugged Callista. Those words tore at her heart. She didn't want to leave her child  
  
ever again, but she had to, this one last time.  
"Honey, I have to go and get better, but I will be back real soon, I promise. Then you and I will go back to Yavin and live there with your father."  
"Daddy? I have a daddy?"  
"Yes my dear you do." A tear ran down her cheeks.  
"Sonja never told me." The boy said as his eyes closed and drifted off. Callista covered Ben with a blanket and kissed his forehead.  
"Mother, Callie is here." Sonja said to her aged mother, Lynn. Lynn's  
  
eyes opened and she gasped when she saw her older sister before her.  
"She hasn't aged! Callie, my sister, is that you? Or do my eyes betray me, you look as young as the day you left."  
"I know, I can explain everything. Lynn, you may not totally understand this, but I swear to you it's the truth." Callista started to tell her sister her story. Her Jedi training, the mission of the "Eye", her "death", her soul locked into the computer's core, meeting Luke, his determination to save her, transferring her soul into Cray's body, the lost of her powers, her affair with Luke, leaving to search for her powers and then about Ben and coming home to Chad.  
"I didn't know where to start looking, so I decided to start at home.  
  
On the way I stopped on some planet, I can't remember the name, to pick up some supplies. I passed out and was taking to the med unit there. The med droid told me I was pregnant and weak from exhaustion. I was an emotional wreak, I searched for any of my family that might still be alive. When I reached Chad, six months later, I was seven months pregnant and desperate to find my powers. I remembered you telling me about your new house a few days before I left Chad for my training. So I tried there first, I knocked and Sonja opened the door."  
"Mother, I did not recognize Aunt Callie at first. I opened the door that day to find a very pregnant woman leaning against the doorway saying she was my Aunt Callista. She passed out, we brought her inside and nursed her back to health. She told me her story and at first I too didn't believe her. But as time when on, her face and body started to change. She turned from a woman I never seen before into my Aunt Callie I remembered as a child. That's why she had not aged, mother. But she IS your sister Callista." Sonja said as she saw the confusion in her mother's eyes. A tear rolled down Lynn's face as she recognized Callista after all.  
"Callie, Callie my sister! You are alive!" Callista bent down to hug her younger sister.  
"Yes it's me Lynn." Callista cried as the sisters held each other.  
"What about this Luke? Is he Ben's father?" Lynn asked.  
"Yes he is Ben's father. When I found out I was expecting Ben, I knew I could never go back to Yavin. Luke would have convinced me into marrying him and to give up my search. I loved him so much, Lynn, I could not denied him TOTAL happiness. It was all or nothing and since I lost the ability to use the Force, we could not be together. Not until I found a way to restore my powers and this is what I just found! I came back here to see my son before I return to Yavin to perform this spell to regain my powers. Then I can go back to Luke with Ben and be a real family. My search is over, I will be with Luke again!"  
"Callie, how long has it been?" Lynn asked.  
"Seven years, why?"  
"SEVEN YEARS?! Have you had ANY kind of contact with Luke in those seven years?"  
"No."  
"Callie, do you think he is still waiting for you to come back. You know he might have moved on with his life, even married someone else. Did you think about that and how you might handle it? I'm sorry my sister, but you have to look at this realistically, what will you do if he is married to someone else?"  
"Like who? Mara? Never. Lynn, we love each other, it's true love, you  
  
never forget true love. Yes I do believe he is waiting for me."  
'I hope for your and Ben's sake this is so. But you have to prepare yourself for realty. Callie, I really hope this all works out for you and Luke."  
"Thanks Lynn. I know you are trying to help me. But I'm sure if he is  
  
involved with someone else, when he sees Ben everything will change. Well I'm tried, good night everyone." Callista said as she headed to her son's room. She always slept in the bed next to Ben's.  
As she slipped into sleep, she make a promise to her son and herself.  
"Luke will accept Ben and we WILL be a family in every way. Who could he be involved with? He talked alot about Gaeri back on the "Eye", no  
  
not her. Mara? Could he have falling for Mara? No I don't think so, I hope. If so, Mara you will have the biggest fight on your hands, because I WILL fight for Luke if I have to. After all I DO have his son!" She whispered as she drifted off.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Ok here is everything you will need to build your own lightsaber, Mara. You will have all the time you need to complete this test. When you are finished, come see me and I will take a look at your work." Luke said as Mara touched the parts that laid on the worktable. She lifted one of the crystals to the light. As it's light danced on her face she said.  
"I can make it my own way or is there a general design?"  
"Do what you want, let the force dictate you on this matter."  
"Ok, Master." Mara said seductively as she walked up to him. She placed her arms on his shoulders and said, "What if I finish it in record time?"  
"Well, we will have to see." He said as he slid his hands on her hips gently pulling her to him.  
"I have to have a motivation." She said as she kissed his lips softly.  
"I have to go now. Mal is waiting for me to start her training. I still can't believe I have a child now." Luke said changing to subject.  
"You could have one of your own, if you want." Mara said with all seriousness.  
"What? What are you saying Mara?" He looked into her green eyes.  
"I want a child, would you consider me to be the mother of your child." Mara said as she walked back to the worktable. She started to organize all the components on the table. Luke stood there overwhelmed of what Mara just said.  
"Mara, I would not want you to feel like you have to do this. Yes, I would love it if you were the mother of my children. But only if want it, are you felling like your child bearing years are almost over, is this why you want a child? And also remember there is no guarantee our child would be force strong, sometimes it skips a generation. Are you willing to have a child that has no force powers?" Luke said as he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck, she turned to face him.  
"No I know I have many child bearing years to go, but ....." Mara pulled free and walked around the room. How was she going to say this, well the first part of her plan worked, here goes the second. "But, I ..... Love you and I don't want to lose you. And I don't care if our child doesn't have any powers, I'm not Callista. There I said it."  
Luke grabbed her arm to stop her pacing and said. "Mara, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. I was going to wait until tonight, but I think I should say it now. Mara, I would be honored if you would consider marring me." Mara stopped in her tracks and turned to her head sharply in his direction to look into his eyes.  
"Oh, Luke, I didn't mean that. You don't have to marry me to do this."  
"No, Mara, I wanted to ask you this for a few weeks now, before you came up with this ideal."  
"Yes, then, I will marry you. Wow, who would have thought ten years ago we would be talk about getting married?"  
"I know, since Callista left I never thought I could fall in love again, but Mara I did, with you. Mara you have come a long way since then. You are not  
  
the same hot headed, hateful, killer you were just a few years ago. I've come to admire and love you. I've always been attracted to you since the day we met. I've felt deep inside you felt the same way, but you hid it from everyone including yourself for years. You seem to opened up shortly after Callista left, why Mara?"  
"Well before the two of you left for your vacation, we had a heart to heart talk. What she said to me made me realize she was right."  
"What did she say to you?"  
"She said 'I heard you might have an interest in Luke yourself at one time.' That moment I knew she was right. I did have very strong feeling for you and I couldn't denied them anymore. It took me this long to accept it and make up my mind on what I was going to do about it."  
"Oh, Mara I do love you , I've always have." He said as he kissed her lips. "Now let's get to work." He pointed to the components on the table.  
"Ok, I'll call you when I'm done, ok?" Mara said as she started to work on building her lightsaber.  
  
***  
  
"Concentrate Malinza, image the rock floating in the air above your hands. Feel it, make it rise off the ground." Luke said to Malinza as she sat on the ground in front of three mid size rocks. Slowly the middle rock start to rise and slowly gliding towards her open hands. As if in slow motion the rock dropped into her hands as she opened her eyes.  
"It worked, Luke, it worked! I did it!" Mal cried with delight as she ran to him.  
"Yes, you did, Mal, I'm very proud of you. You will be a great Jedi someday." Luke told the little girl.  
"Something's different today, Luke. You're smiling, what's going on?"  
"It's nothing, keep working on your lessons."  
"No, Tell me!!" She stamped her foot on the ground.  
"Ok, Ok, I'll tell you. But you have to keep it a secret for now, ok?"  
"Ok Daddy!"  
"I just asked Mara to marry me today, and she said yes."  
"Yea! I knew it! I told you did I not?"  
"Yes, you were right after all."  
"When?"  
"In one month. And you will have a special part in this wedding, because you are one of the reasons we are together. And you will also have a little  
  
brother or sister in the next year, I hope." Luke told his adopted daughter. She hugged him so tight he couldn't breath.  
"I'm going to have a Mommy and a daddy again! And a baby bother!"  
"Yes you are, but you must never forget your real mother and father. They loved you very much, your mother told me you were the only reason she was still alive after you father passed on. I saw the pride and happiness in her eyes whenever she was around you. Let's try this lesson tomorrow" Luke said as they started to walk to the temple.  
  
***  
  
Mara woke from a nightmare, she wiped away the sweat from her forehead. Callista was indeed coming back, Mara knew this wedding has to take place soon. Otherwise she would have no hold on Luke, Callista would win him after all. At that moment, Mara knew she did love Luke, after all look at the steps she would go to keep him. For the first time in her life, she wanted to fight for something good and not for an unforgiving Empire.  
"Tonight will be the night." Mara said to herself. For weeks now she has been studying her body very closely. Tonight would been the night she will conceive a child. She planed this night for weeks, a candlelight dinner for two, she even bought a negligee while on Coruscant for a meeting.  
"Ok, Mara let's get this show on the road." She said to herself as she headed into the showering area.  
  
***  
  
At breakfast, Mara sat at the head table across from Tionnie.  
"Well Mara are you ready for tonight?" Tionne asked as a giggle escaped her lips. In the last few months Mara and Tionne had become close friends. They confided in each other of their deepest darkest secrets. Tionne knew of Mara's plans, and even helped with arranging and preparing this special dinner.  
"Oh yes. Thou I'm a bit frightened, you know with this being the first time for me in years."  
"Oh don't worry about it. I've heard he is a very gentle and passionate lover."  
"TIONNE!!"  
"I said I've HEARD! Thou the thought had crossed my mine quite a few times over the years. Come on now, if any woman here at this school denies of ever dreaming of him would be a lire!"  
"So you must have been close friends with Callista?"  
"Yes, we did become close, until she left that is."  
"I still can't understand why she would give up her whole life with Luke. Even if I lost my powers, I would still stay. I guess my love must be  
  
stronger than the love she had for him. Tionne, if she would come back, do you thing Luke would take her back?"  
"I really don't know Mara. I guess it would depend on how he feels about you." Tionne said as Luke came up behind Mara.  
"Well Hello to my two favorite women." Luke said as he sat next to Mara. "So what's the latest gossip?"  
"Well, Mara is planning a very romantic night for the two of you." Tionne said as Mara kicked her leg under the table.  
"Well, is this true Mara?"  
"Um, yes?"  
"What time should I be at your quarters?"  
"Um, 7?"  
"Sounds good to me, I can't wait to see what you have in mind." Luke whispered in Mara's ear. "So Tionne, have you written any new songs?" He said to Tionne, change the subject.  
"Well yes, I'm working on one now. But it's not done yet."  
"So what is it about?" Mara asked as she finished her breakfast.  
"It's a secret."  
"Oh come on, you can tell me." Luke teased Tionne.  
"No I can't." Tionne giggled.  
"I bet I know what's about?" Luke said as he stood behind Mara. He gently squeezed Mara shoulder as he smiled at Tionne. "You both have a good day. Mara I'll talk to you later about your lightsaber, ok?"  
"Did I pass, Master?" She leaned backwards to look into his pale blue eyes and smiled.  
"Yes, but we will talk about it over dinner." He leaned down to kiss her forehead and left. The two women giggled and slapped each other's hands.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"Ok, dinner is ready, the candles are lit. I think everything is ready. Oh I'm so nervous, what if I can't compare to Callista? Well I'm going to try!" Mara heard Luke's voice in the back of her mind: 'Do or do not, there is no  
  
try!'  
"I mean I will be a better lover then she could ever be!" Mara said to herself as the doorbell woke her out of a daydream. She nervously opened the door.  
"Hello Luke, please come in." She said as Luke walked into her quarters. As she closed the door he said.  
"This looks nice, Mara. I always loved candlelight better, it's easier on the eye."  
"Thank you, please have a seat." Mara said as she sat at the dinner table. They ate in silence until Mara finished her dinner, she said.  
"Are you done? Do you want dessert?"  
"Yes I'm done. Mara you are a wonderful cook. Sure I'll have some dessert."  
"Great, I'll be right back." She said as she slipped in the bedchamber.  
'She keeps the dessert in the bed room?' Luke thought to himself, realizing dessert had nothing to do with food.  
Inside her bedroom, Mara undressed nervously, she paced around the room totally nude looking for her surprise for Luke. She forgot where she left it, she searched the closet, no luck. Then she remembered the box was sitting on one of the chairs in the living area. She calmed herself and reached out through the force to find the box. She used the force to bring it to her, hoping Luke didn't see it moving. She opened the door when the box was there, Mara grabbed the box and closed the door quickly.  
As Luke pored two glasses of wine he saw a box floating through the air towards Mara's bedroom. He watched as the box moved to her door as the door opened he saw Mara. She was nude and very beautiful, then she closed the door quickly.  
"That was close, I hope he didn't see that." Mara said as she opened the box. She picked up the contents, an emerald green negligee. After she dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror. She let her red- gold waist length hair flow down her back. The negligee was made from the finest  
  
lace with thin straps at the shoulders. Buttons starting at the top of her chest to the middle of her belly. The length was to the middle of her thighs. She  
  
looked at herself again and noticed for the first time that this negligee was see through. She hurriedly placed the lace panties that went with the negligee. Looking at herself one last time, she noticed her body was already ready for the night's active, for her breast were now swelling and her nipples were erect poking though the lace. Along with the lace panties were already  
  
moist.  
"Damn, Mara slow down, tell your body to slow down!" She whispered to herself as she opened the door.  
"Well I hope you like this kind of dessert?" Mara said as she leaned against the wall of the living area. Luke turned to see Mara, he nearly dropped the glasses.  
"Mara!" Was all he could say.  
"What? You don't like it?"  
"No I'm sorry I didn't mean that. It's beautiful!" he placed the glasses on the table by the couch and walked over to her.  
"I wanted tonight to be special, I saw this and I knew it was perfect." Mara said as Luke came up to her.  
"Should we sit on the couch? I pored some wine, do you want some?" He asked nervously as he grabbed the glasses.  
"Sure." She said as she sat next to Luke on the oversize couch. As they drank their wine, they both noticed each other's bodies were anxious for the night's actives. They both tried to hide it from the other, then they both laughed and felt more at ease. He took her glass and placed both glasses on  
  
the table, then nervously leaned over to kiss her. Softly at first, but as the kiss grew longer it also grew more passionate. Mara felt the buttons of her  
  
negligee coming undone as his lips moved from her lips to her neck.  
"Luke, please not here." She managed to say. Without a word or his lips moving from her neck, he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedchamber. She noticed, as he placed her on the bed, for the first time the love and passion in his eyes. His lips meet up with her's again this time with more passion. She lightly scratched his back pulling off his shirt, before she knew it, the shirt was on the floor. As his lips moved from her lips to her neck she felt his right hand caressing her body slowly. She moved her hips and legs to the side so he could access her better. While she moved her legs, his hand slid down to the softness of the lace panties between them. He rose to place both his hands on either side of her body to raise and remove the negligee. They looked at each other realizing they were now both  
  
nude. Their lips met again, this time the kiss was deeper and more passionate then ever before. The passion was so intense she had to hold on to the headboard of the bed. While he moved in and out of her his lips found her left breast, sucking and licking the tender nipples causing a small bruise. While his other hand pinched her love bud as she kissed, sucked and nibbled his neck also causing a small bruise until the passion was too intense as it reached it end. She whispered in his ear  
"Don't leave me, stay, I want more." She said as they both reached the edge of bliss. They both cried out as the explosive climax reached it's  
  
end. He collapsed on top of her and laid still. She could feel their bodies still connected as he filled her womanhood with what she hope would be her future, as she slid her right hand down his body.  
'This is it, I should conceive at any moment.' She thought to herself  
  
as her hand gently caressed their connection.' The longer he stays inside me the better chance I have.'  
They lied there together as one for a hour. After a hour he started to withdraw , she wrapped her legs around his hips again and said.  
"No I want you again."  
"Mara, I'm thirsty, later I promise."  
  
***  
  
A few hours later as the laid together, Mara said.  
"Luke, what if this night we conceived a child would you be happy?" She asked as she laid her head on his chest.  
"Mara of course I would, but it may not happen right away. It could take months, I was with Callista for two months and nothing happened. Please don't be disappointed if it doesn't." Luke said as he played with her long red-gold hair.  
"What is she did, would you have married her?" Mara asked.  
"Why are you worried about Callista, she is long gone. I love you and we are going to be married in less than a month. Forget her, move on with life, like I did."  
"I can, but can you really?" She said as she kissed his chest.  
"I already have." He said as he grabbed her face to kiss her.  
"I want you again, please." She whisper in his ear.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
"Ok, Callie. We should be in the Yavin system in just a weeks. I have the auto pilot actived so we can talk." Kyan said as he came from the cockpit. He sat down next to Callista who sat on the couch in the rec. room, next to the view port. She stared into the darkness of space thinking of how and what she was going to say to Luke when she saw him again after seven years.  
"Kyan, what am I going to say to him?" Callie said as fear started to  
  
grip her heart. "What if he didn't wait for me? What if he does have a family? I'm so scared, Kyan. Will he understand why I did this?"  
"Callie, just relax." Kyan said as he took her in his arms letting her cry on his shoulder. "Just remember I'm here for you. My offer still stands, if things don't work out with Luke, I will always love you."  
"Oh, Kyan, thank you for being my friend. But I will always love Luke, I'm sorry. I don't want to lose our friendship thou."  
"We will be friend until the end, Callista." Kyan said as his lips softly kissed hers.  
  
***  
  
As the weeks went by, Mara and Tionne prepared for the upcoming wedding, which was only days away.  
"Well Mara are you ready?" Tionne asked Mara as she finished the final alterations on Mara's dress.  
"Tionne, I'm really frightened. Callista will rune this wedding, I just know it."  
"Mara, no one has heard from her for over seven years, don't worry about her. Just relax and enjoy your wedding." Tionne said as the last pin was set in place. "Now let's get that dress off you so I can finish sewing it."  
"Tionne, how can I ever thank you for making this gorgeous dress?" Mara said as she stepped out of the material.  
"Just enjoy yourself and your love, forget Callie and move on."  
"Ok, I'll try. Oh Tionne did I tell you the good news yet?"  
"No, what news?"  
"I'm with child!" Mara said as she rubbed her belly. "Let's see Callista beat this."  
"Mara I hope you are not using this child to keep Luke, because it just might backfire on you."  
"Don't worry, I told him I wanted a child and he agreed."  
"Then I'm happy for you." The two women giggled as they walked back to Tionne's sewing room to finish the dress.  
  
***  
  
As Luke read the daily reports on each and every students progress, two hands slid down his chest from behind him.  
"Guess who?" A voice came from behind him.  
"Um let's see um Tionne?"  
"What?!" Mara said as she placed her hand on her hips.  
"I'm kidding Mara, I knew it was you." Luke said as he stood in front  
  
of her. He caressed her hand, which were still on her hips.  
"Why are you still working, it's late, you should be preparing for our wedding which is in two days."  
"I know, but I wanted to get some of this done before we leave for the honeymoon." He said as their lips met.  
"What can I do to tear you away from those reports?" Mara asked seductively as her arms wrapped around his hips.  
"What reports?" He kissed her neck as his hands playfully unzipped the front of her flight suit. "By the way, why are you wearing a flight suit?"  
"Um I just got back from flying?"  
"What were you flying?" He asked Mara. A few days ago Mara kept on asking Luke to show her how to fly an X-Wing.  
"Um a X-Wing?"  
"Who's?" He knew who's ship she took for a joy ride, since his is the  
  
only X-Wing on Yavin.  
"Ok, ok I took your X-Wing out for a spin."  
"Mara what did I tell you the other day?"  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry. How can I make you forgive me." She said seductively as she unzipped her flight suit.  
"Not now Mara, I have alot of work to do before this wedding."  
"Ok, sorry." She said with a bruised ego as she zipped up her suit and started to leave.  
"Mara, wait. I'm sorry, I guess I'm getting a bit nervous. I'll see you in a hour, ok?"  
"I'll be waiting." She said as the door slid closed.  
  
***  
  
The alarms signaling they reached their destination woke both Kyan and Callista. Kyan walked back to the cockpit to take his set in the pilot's seat and started the landing cycle.  
"Ok, Callista, we are here at Yavin IV. You can pickup and prepare for landing." Kyan's voice came from the speaker over Callista's head.  
"This is Yavin IV control center, unidentified ship please transmit your ID for clearance." A voice came over the ships comlink system.  
"Well good evening Yavin IV this is 'Kyanize's Dream' requesting permission to land." Kyan spoke into the comlink.  
"May we ask what business do you have here on Yavin?"  
"Um, it's personal."  
"Who are you here to see?"  
"Master Skywalker."  
"And you are?" The voice asked sarcastically  
" It's a surprise."  
"I can not let you land with that answer." Callista heard the trouble  
  
and stepped into the cockpit and spoke into the comlink.  
"I'm Callista, I'm here to see Luke."  
"Callista?! Welcome back! Please land at pad 10."  
"Thank you."  
"So are you here for the wedding?"  
Callista's heart sank to her feet. "Who's wedding?" She asked as her heart beat faster as fear tore at it.  
"Um, you didn't know? Master Skywalker is to marry Mara Jade in two days." The voice said with confusion. Callista nearly fell as her knees  
  
gave out. Kyan was beside her as she started to fall.  
"No, oh my god, no." Callista cried as darkness took her.  
  
***  
  
"Master Skywalker, are you there?" A voice came from Luke's comlink, which lied next to his ear on the nightstand beside his bed. Sleepily he reached for the comlink and spoke into it.  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"Sir we have a ship landing on pad 10. She said she wanted to surprise you. Can you go and met her?"  
"When are they landing?"  
"In about a hour."  
"Ok, I go there. Thanks." Luke said as he closed down the comlink and placed it back on the nightstand.  
"Luke, who was that?" Mara asked sleepily as she sat up gathering the covers around her nude body.  
"I don't know, someone is here to see me and wants to keep her ID a secret." Luke said as she slid back under the covers.  
"Luke, I know who it is." Mara said as she laid her head on his chest.  
"Mara, I know too. It's Leia, she's up to something." Luke said as he  
  
played with her long red-gold hair.  
"No, it's not Leia. Luke that dream you had about Callista is coming true. Callista has come back into your life, that's who this mystery person is, I know it." Luke wrapped his arms around her as he rocked her.  
"Mara calm down, it's not Callista." Luke said as hope and fear filled his mind. What if it was Callie? He closed his eyes and reached out with the force towards landing pad 10. He couldn't feel anyone's presence there, except for a male human. Not a female or for that matter nothing else at all. If it was Callista, she still didn't have the force with her, for he couldn't sense her.  
"Mara I have to go met this person. I'll be back in a little bit. Go back to sleep, ok?" He said as he slipped out of the bed and dressed. "I love you Mara." He said as he leaned down to kiss her. As he closed the door, Mara knew the door to her future with Luke was also closing, maybe forever. She hugged his pillow and cried.  
Kyan carried the unconscious Callista to the bunk at the back of his ship. As he laid her down, she started to awaken.  
"No Kyan this can't be happening." She said as she ran her fingers though her molt color hair.  
"Callie, they said the wedding was in two day, well that means they are NOT married YET. We, no, you have to go out there and face him. Tell him about Ben, the spell we found to restore your powers and tell him about  
  
the love you still have for him. And do all this now, otherwise you will never get another chance. Pick yourself up and get out there!"  
"Kyan I can't, he doesn't love me anymore. If he did, he wouldn't be marring Mara. Mara, I knew it would have been her. Since the day we met I knew she wanted Luke and would do anything to steal him away from me. Well if she thinks she won, guess again! You are right, Kyan, I do have to start fighting for what I think is right." Callista said as she rose from the bunk, and headed for the exit ramp.  
"Good Luck Callie. I'll be here if you need anything." Kyan said to her as he lowered the ramp. As he watched her leave his ship, he knew this might be the last time he would ever see her again. 'Good bye my love.' He whispered to himself as he watched her leave his ship and possibly his life.  
  
***  
  
As the lift stopped at pad 10, Luke's heart raced. What if this person is Callie? What would he say to her? Would he tell her off about the way she left him? Or would he just hug and kiss her?  
"Stop this, you are going to marry Mara in a few days, remember that!" He said to himself as the door of the lift opened.  
He saw the ship, looking just like Lando's ship "The Lady Luck". He kind of hoped it was just Lando playing one of his pranks. But as the ramp lowered, he knew this was not Lando's ship. A lone figure stood at the top of the ramp, a woman, from the silhouette. His heart throbbed in his ear as she walked closer to him. As she stepped into the light he inhaled sharply, it was Callista! She was herself, the Callie he remembered as a ghost on the "Eye" not his student Cray. Somehow, over the years, her features took over Cray's. She stopped about 10 feet away and just started into his eyes. Yes those gray eyes he loved so much so long ago.  
"Callista?" He spoke first, his voice cracking with fear and passion. A smile came across her face and a single tear ran down her cheek.  
"Yes, Luke. It's me." She said as they both walked to each other, she then ran to him as he wrapped his arms around her. They both hugged each other and cried. Callista kept on saying  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"  
As they looked into each other's eyes, they both saw the pain of so many years apart. Their lips met with a kiss of happiness, relief, fear, pain and passion.  
  
Little did Luke or Callista know, Mara was peeking around the corner. Mara had followed Luke to the land pad, she hid inside the lift until she heard voices. As she opened the door she saw Luke and Callista embrace. She crept to the corner, as she peeked around the corner, she saw them kiss. The sight hit her like a fist tearing out her heart, she had to use the wall to brace herself from falling. She thought her head into her hands and cried while her heart broke.  
"No, I knew it was her, I knew it. Oh god what am I going to do now?" Just at that moment the child within her kicked for the first time. She rubbed her belly and said. "Be still little one, your Mommy is not giving up that easy. Well Callista you are in for the fight of your life, I mean second life."  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
The following morning, Mara woke to a sick feeling, knowing it was just morning sickness and nothing more, she went to the bathroom to dress. After she came out, she noticed Luke's side of the bed had not been slept in. She finished dressing as fear and dread started to creep into her again. Just as Mara started to leave, the comunit buzzed.  
"Yes, what is it?" She spoke into the unit.  
"Mara, are you coming to breakfast?" Tionne's voice came through the speakers.  
"Yes, I'll be there in a few minute, Tionne, did you see Luke today?"  
"No, Why?"  
"Never mind, I'm leaving now." Mara said as she closed down the comunit.  
  
As Mara walked to the great hall where the students gathered for breakfast and all meals, she saw a light from one of the empty rooms.  
As she walked closer to the door she heard voices, one voice she noticed as Luke. She crept up to the door and peeked through the opening. She saw Luke and Callista sitting across from each other at a table talking and laughing.  
"I'm so happy for you Callie, yes I will do anything to help you get your powers back. When does this ceremony have to take place?" Luke said as he read the data pad Callista gave him.  
"When Yavin is at it's fullness, sunset tomorrow."  
"Is there another time?" Luke asked with a deep heavy sigh.  
"No, why?" Callista said as she froze.  
"That's the time of the wedding."  
"I'm sorry, but what Kyan found said it had to be done when Yavin is at it's fullness and that is tomorrow at sunset. I'm sorry Luke, I didn't come here to cause any problems. Can you have this wedding another time? Maybe the next day?" Callista said, knowing it didn't matter when the ceremony took place. She hoped her plan worked, for she was going to tell Luke about Ben after she regained her powers.  
Mara thought to herself as she listened to Callista and Luke.  
"Yea right, listen bitch, you are just trying to stop this wedding."  
"I'll talk to Mara. Well I've kept you up long enough, you get some rest. I'll make sure no one disturbs you. Good night Callie." He said as he started to leave. Callista jumped up and ran to him.  
"Please don't leave, stay!"  
"I can't, oh Callista only if things were different." He said as she wrapped her arm around his waist. He leaned down to kiss her, lightly at first. She returned the kiss with more passion and desire. As the passion grew his mind raced, he saw Mara and she was crying.  
This sight ripped Mara's heart out as it broke. She knew Callista was trying her best to win this war, but Mara saw right through her. She grabbed the door and threw it open as she stormed into the room.  
"Ok, what the HELL is going on here??!!!"  
"Mara! It's not what you think." Luke said as he realized he was in big trouble.  
"I know Luke, it's her. Callista you lost your chance the day you left. Now he had forgotten about you and now is going to marry me. So get a life and get the hell out of ours!" Mara said as anger crept in on her. Luke saw her face redden with rage as tears of pain ran down her face.  
"Mara, anger is the dark side." He said as a warning.  
"You stay out of this! This is between her and me." Mara said as the anger increased.  
"Now, now, Mara, your claws are showing." Callista said coldly.  
"DAMN right they are and if you don't keep your hands off my man, they will rip your heart out!" Just as Mara charged after Callista, Luke stepped in between them and said.  
"OK, That's enough! Mara cool down NOW! Callista, I'm sorry but the love I had for you died the day you left. I closed myself off from love for years and Mara was the only one that cared enough to try to open me up to love." Luke said to the two women.  
"Luke, I had to do this on my own. I DID tell you I would return, I didn't think you would give up on me."  
"Callie you gave up on ME. I would have gone to the very edge of the galaxy to find your powers. But you didn't want my love or help, what did you want me to do? Wait for the rest of my life for YOU?"  
"Luke, I'm so sorry, oh, I'm sorry, please forgive me. Please, please help me. I need your help, please." Callista cried at Luke's feet.  
"Get up Callie, of course I'll help you. But know now I WILL marry Mara. What we had died years ago, I'm sorry if this hurts, but it's the truth. Yes, I will help an old friend, yes, Callista that's what we are now, ONLY friends. Now, Mara, are you calmer?"  
"Yes, I'm sorry too, Luke. I was just scared you would leave me for her." Mara cried as he took her in his arms and held her tight. He cupped her chin and raised her head so he could look into her bright green eyes.  
"It's ok, Mara. Why don't we have this wedding a few hours earlier then planned, say at high noon?"  
"Ok." Mara said as he softly kissed her lips.  
"Callista, tell your friend, Kyan, to prepare everything we need. Mara, tell Tionne and the other about the change in plans, ok?" Luke said to the two women as they left the room, leaving him alone to think and prepare for the wedding and the ceremony.  
  
*****  
  
Later that night as Mara dressed for bed, a knock came at her door.  
"Who is it?" She called to the door as she prepared for the next days events.  
"Ms. Jade? It's Kyan, Callista's friend, can I talk to you, please?" Kyan's voice came from behind the door, as Mara opened it she said.  
"Ok, what is it?"  
"I need your help as much as you need mine." Kyan said as he strolled into the living area of her and Luke's quarters.  
"And what do you mean by that?" Mara's voice grew angry.  
"I have a plan."  
"A plan? For what?"  
"I've asked Callie to marry me, she means alot to me, Mara, I love her. And I will do what I have to too win her love. I'm sure you would be happy if this happens?"  
"Ok, go on."  
"After she regains her powers, Callista will drop a mega bomb."  
"What kind?" Mara said as fear started to creep into her soul again.  
"No, not that kind of bomb. She has some big news to tell Luke, and I'm sure we both will be forgotten if he finds out."  
"Ben." Mara whispered to herself.  
"How did you know? No one knows about him, not even his own father." Kyan said as he heard her whispers.  
"So it's true, they have a son." Mara voice cracked as her heart broke, she closed her eyes as tears started to flow.  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
"Luke had a dream a few months ago, about Callista and a little boy."  
"A dream?"  
"Yes, so what is your plan?" Mara asked as she wiped the tears from her face.  
"As the ceremony takes place, I will place a sleeping drug into the potion she will be drinking. While you make sure Luke is busy, I don't care what you do. I'll carry Callie to my ship and take off."  
"Kyan, all this will not be necessary. Luke already told Callista that he would help her as a friend and that's it."  
"Yes, that's how he feels now, but what if she tells him about Ben. All that will change, you know it and I know it."  
"Kyan, do what you have to do. I on the other hand, don't have much of a choice, you see, I'm pregnant. I don't know if Luke even knows yet, I didn't tell him."  
"You better tell him right now! You may not get another chance. Don't make the mistake Callista made, tell him tonight!" Kyan opened the door for Mara as she stepped into the hallway.  
"This can't be happening, why now? Why did she have to come back NOW?!" Mara cried.  
"I guess just bad timing, go now, and don't wait. Learn from Callista's mistake." Kyan said as Mara took a deep breath and slowly walked down the hallway to Luke's office.  
  
******  
  
As Mara came upon the door of Luke's office, she stopped as the child within her kicked.  
"Ok, ok, honey I'm going." She said as she rubbed her belly, calming the child as she touched the door. As it slowly opened, Mara stepped into the dimly lit room.  
"Luke? Are you here?" She asked.  
"Over here, Mara." Luke's voice came from behind the chair, which was  
  
facing the window overlooking the forest. As the chair slowly turned to face her, Mara saw that Luke had a drink in his hand. This sight shocked her, for Luke never drank.  
"What are you drinking?" She asked concerned.  
"Lando called it, oh, what was it, oh, beer, I think. It's quite good, you should try it." He said. Mara knew he had drank a bit too much, for he looked like he just woke up.  
"I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Listen, Luke, I need to talk to you. I have something to tell you and it can't wait."  
"Ok, Mara, please sit, you look tired."  
"I am. Oh, Luke, this whole thing is a mess."  
"Mara, what's got you so upset, talk to me."  
"Ok, remember when we talked about children?"  
"Yes."  
"You said you would be happy if we did conceived."  
"Yes, I remember, Mara are you saying what I think your saying?" Luke  
  
asked as he rose from his chair.  
"Yes, I'm pregnant." Mara said as she held her breath. Luke sat on the edge of the desk in front of her as she spoke.  
"What? Are you sure?" Luke said happily as he took her in his arms and swung her around as they both laughed and cried.  
"Oh I though you would be mad, you know with Callista and all." Mara said as Luke placed her down in her chair.  
"Why would I be mad, oh Mara this is the best news I've had in years! I love you so much, I always have. What I feel for you I've never felt with anyone else, yes even Callista." Luke said as he placed his left hand on her belly, waiting for a few minutes until he felt the tiny movement. "Did he just kick you?"  
"Yes. He? Luke can you sense him already?" Mara asked in shock.  
"Yes, he is very strong in the force, he will be one of the most powerful Jedi ever. Our son will be a great Jedi. Oh Mara I love you so much." Luke said as he kissed her gently, letting himself fall into her sweet presents.  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Mara woke the next morning to the sounds of people scurrying to and from. She sat up and stretched and thought to herself.  
'Today is my wedding day.' She sighed deeply as she slipped out of bed. As she started to dress there was a knock at her door.  
"Who is it?" She asked as she stepped up to the controls.  
"Mara, it's me." Luke's voice came from behind the closed door.  
"Luke, go away! It's bad luck to see me now. I'll see you in a few hours." She said behind the door.  
"Mara, that's just an old superstition. Come on and let me in."  
"No, go away, we need all the luck we can get. Can't you say what you want to say through the door?"  
"Ok, fine. I just wanted to say," he placed his hand on the door and leaned against it. "I love you." he whispered to the door.  
Mara on the other side also placed her hand and leaned against the door on the same spot as Luke, but on the other side. "I love you too." She whispered to the door.  
"I'll see you in a few hours, good bye for now my love." He whispered to Mara and left.  
  
***  
  
Callista woke from a nightmare, she cried out in horror. Kyan heard her cry and rushed to her.  
"Callie, what is it?" He asked as he ran into her room.  
"Kyan, it's over. If this spell don't work, I will die again."  
"Callie, that was just a dream. You are alive and free, now and forever."  
"I know, I'm just scared that's all. Well today is the day, I will regain my powers but lose the love of my life. Man, today will be a long day!" She sighed deeply as depression crept in.  
"Callie, you may lose Luke, but I will be here for you, just remember that, ok?"  
"Oh, Kyan, thank you, you are a dear friend." She said as she leaded over to kiss him on the cheek.  
"Well, you better get ready, the wedding is in three hours."  
"I'm not going."  
"What?! Callie, you have to. Luke will be hurt if you don't"  
"Kyan, I can't. Please send my regrets and congratulates to him." Callista said as she slipped out of her bed. "Now if you would leave me, I need to prepare myself for tonight."  
"Callie, I wish you would reconsider going to this wedding, as my date." Kyan hoped she would change her mind.  
"No, thank you." She said as she opened the door for him to leave.  
"I'll see you around 8 tonight. If you need me, you'll know where to find me, ok?"  
"Thanks, have fun." Callista said as the door slid closed leaving her alone to prepare herself for the ordeal she will be facing later on.  
  
***  
  
"Mara, it's Tonnie, let me in." Tonnie's voice came from behind the closed door of Mara's rooms.  
"Ok, I'm coming." Mara said as she wrapped her nude body into her robe. She ran her fingers through her long, wet, red-gold hair. As she hit the controls, the door slid open to revile Tonnie. In her arms she carried Mara's dress that she just finished a hour ago.  
"Ok, let's get started. You have less then two hours until the wedding. Good, you just got out of the shower, your hair will be easier to work with wet. Let's start there." Tonnie said as she placed the dress on the oversize couch.  
"Tonnie, I still can't believe it!"  
"What?"  
"I'm going to be married in less then two hours. Do you know if Callista will be there?" Mara asked hoping Callista wouldn't show her face at her wedding.  
"No, I don't know, why?" Tonnie said as she started as she started to curl Mara's hair.  
"I hope she has the decency to stay away today." Mara said coldly  
"Come on now Mara! Let's talk about something good. So did Luke tell you where he's taking you for the honeymoon?"  
"No, I think we are staying here. He's still has too much to do here yet. We might go in a few weeks." Mara said as Tonnie curled the last piece of her hair.  
"There, how's that?" Tonnie asked as she ran her fingers through Mara's hair. Mara looked in the full-length mirror and played with the new curls.  
"I love it! Thanks Tonnie for all you did for me. Everything from standing up for me, making that pretty dress and now my hair. This means so much to me." Mara said as she hugged her friend.  
"Anytime Mara! Now let's get you dressed." Tonnie said as she started to unzip the dress bag.  
  
***  
  
Kyp and Kirana Ti were in charge of the decorations.  
"Kyp, help me with these balloons, please? I've filled them with multicolored confetti, after the ceremony, the balloons will brake and shower the entire chamber with confetti. So I need you to help me place the balloons as high as you can." She said to Kyp as she handed him the balloons as he climbed up a latter.  
"This is going to be perfect!" Kyp said as he place the last balloon in place.  
"Yes, it will." Kirana said as she stood back to look at her work.  
The chamber looked so festive, with streamers, balloons with confetti, ribbons, and the most beautiful arrangements of Yavin 4 flowers Leia ever saw.  
"Kyp, Kirana, this hall is gorgeous!" Leia said as her, Han and the children came up to Kyp.  
"Thanks, Leia. I hope your brother and so-to-be sister-in-law like it." Kyp said as he greeted them.  
  
***  
  
"Callie, please let me in." Luke said as he knocked on Callista's door.  
"Go away, Luke." Callista's voice came from behind the door. It was obvious she had been crying for he could hear it in her voice.  
"Callie, please I need to see you one last time." He said as the door slid open. Callista stood in front of door, still in her nightclothes. Luke knew for sure now that she had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy. "Oh, Callie, I'm so sorry." He said as she flung herself into his arms. "If we only could change the past."  
"Then you do still love me! Oh, Luke, I'm so sorry for hurting you. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. Please give us another chance, I promise to make up for all the pain I caused."  
"Callista, we can't, I'm sorry. I do love Mara now and I will marry her in less then one hour. If you only had stayed, thing might have been different. But we will never know that, will we?" Luke said as he gently pushed her away from him.  
"There are things you still don't know about my leaving."  
"And what do you mean by that?!" Luke asked as anger started to creep in.  
"I'll tell you later, now if you would excuse me, I need to shower. Have a good day and Luke, I do wish you all the best and happiness you deserve. Just remember I will always love you. Good bye my one and only true love." Callista said as she kissed him lightly. As the door slid closed the door to her heart closed too, forever!  
  
***  
  
Malinza paced the room nervously, waiting for Mara, her new mother, to arrive. As the door slid open, Mara glided in.  
"Mara, you look pretty!" Mel said as Mara glided into the room. All eyes fell upon Mara, with her long red-gold hair now flowed with spiral curls, with a hint of glitter running through the curls. She wore the gown Tonnie had made, with it's long Snow-white skirt that was made from the finest silks Tonnie could find. Other then the few diamonds and beads, the top part of the dress was pretty much plain.  
"Ok, here we go. Mara, step up here." Tonnie said as she walked behind Mara.  
As she steeped up on the small stairs that lead to the great hall, the others took their positions. To her left was Tonnie dressed in her Jedi robe; to the right, Leia dressed in her finest ambassador robe; Mel in front dressed in the finest baby pink satin and Tendra dressed in deep blue, behind Mara. As the five women started down the steps to the great hall, the guest all stood as Mel started the procession down the stairs, across the floor then up the steps on the other side of the hall, where the others waited.  
Jacen dressed in his new Jedi robe, in front of his uncle; Han, dressed in the formal suit that he always hated, on the right; Kyp also dressed in his Jedi robe, on the left; and Lando, dressed in his trademark purple cape, behind Luke, who was dressed in his finest Jedi robe.  
As the women approached the steps, the men approached their partners;  
  
Mel and Jacen, Tonnie and Kyp, Han and Leia, Tendra and Lando. As the men lead their partners to their positions, they kiss the lady's hands and took their positions on the other side of the steps. So it was the men on the right and the women on the left. Then Luke took Mara's hand and winked as he lead her up the steps, at the top they stood in front of Kam who would be performing the ceremony. As Luke and Mara walked up the steps they nodded to each as they pass by.  
Kam started the ceremony as Kyan walked into the great hall, he watched from the back. As Kam lead Luke and Mara into their vows, Kyan felt an arm wrapped around his. He turned his head to his right to find Callista standing next to him. He gave her a warm smile until he noticed she was staring at the ceremony with tears flowing down her face.  
"That could have been me." She whispered to him as the newlyweds kissed.  
The entire room clapped and cheered as Luke and Mara came down the steps. All at once there was many loud bangs as the entire chamber was showered with confetti and glitter. Mara lifted her head and hands up to embrace the confetti and glider as she laughed with delight and happiness. She had won this war with Callista, she was now married to Luke and no one will ever stand in their way again!  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
As night fell over Yavin's fourth moon, the gas giant spilled it's bright orange glow over the entire moon. It's believed Yavin becomes it's fullness only once every ten standard years. Some say this is a magical time, where anything can happen and does.  
Callista hoped something magical would happened to her tonight. Even thou it didn't matter what time this ceremony took place, she still hoped to win Luke over. Yes he did marry Mara Jade only a few hours ago, but Callista still hoped for a miracle. As she let herself be bathed in Yavin's bright glow, Kyan came up behind her.  
"Well, it's almost time Callie, are you ready?" He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Yes, let's go. By the way, where is Luke?" She asked as they walked to the Great Temple together.  
"I'm not sure, him and Mara left the reception early. I guess to prepare for tonight." Kyan told Callista as they entered the temple.  
"No that's not why they left early." Callista thought to herself.  
"Callie!" Luke called her from across the grand audience chamber of the temple. She turned to see him and Mara walking towards her, hand in hand.  
"Hello Luke." Callista said to Luke, ignoring Mara as the came up to her.  
"I saw you at the wedding. I wanted to thank you for being there, it meant alot to me."  
"You're welcome Luke. So how was the reception? I heard you left early, I hope everything is ok?" Callista tried to sound concerned but instead she sounded cold.  
"Yes, everything is just perfect, Callista. We wanted to spend sometime alone, sort of a early wedding night." Mara said sarcastically, knowing it would hurt Callista.  
"Oh, sorry!" Callista said sarcastically back at Mara.  
"Ok, Yavin will be full in a few minutes. Let's get this show on the road." Kyan said as he, Callista, Luke and Mara started up the stairs leading to the very top of the temple.  
  
****  
  
On the platform at the very top of the Great Massassi Temple, Yavin's bright orange glow spilled over the humans who gathered there. In the middle of the platform laid an alter, where Callista would lay during the ceremony. Kyan guided Callista to the alter, he gave her the chalice filled with the potion. As she drank the contents, Luke closed his eyes in deep contraction. Callista laid on her back on the alter as Mara placed a black velvet cape over her. Kyan sat the data pad, with the written spell, in front of Luke. As Luke reached out through the force, he saw the data pad and the words written on it. He softly spoke the ancient words as if he knew the language fluently. As his voice rose, the wind started to blow, the clouds began to thicken. As thunder and lighting filled the sky, Yavin's glow began to fade, until the platform was shrouded in darkness. Luke stood in front of Callista as he raised his hands high in the air as he spoke.  
"I call back from the light side, Ben Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Yoda and Djinn Altia. Please, we ask for your help! This poor soul has been striped of the force, we beg of you to restore her abilities." Luke yelled over the wind and thunder.  
Suddenly a figure appeared on the other side of Callista. As the figure faded in, Luke saw it was Yoda.  
"We help, yes. I give you little power of mine, Callista." Yoda said as he placed his short green hands on her forehead. White light shined from his fingertips, flowing into Callista's body. As the force entered her body, Callista moaned and thrashed about. Yoda's spirit disappeared and was replaced by Ben Kenobi's spirit. Luke smiled as he saw his teacher in front of him, with Callista between them.  
"Yes, I too will give a little of my powers, Callista. Since you are a very important to Luke, I will give you a little bit more. Luke, you have done well, I'm very proud of you. The Jedi have risen and will never fall again!" Ben said as he too placed his hands over Callista as the force spilled from his fingertips into her. And just as Yoda disappear, so did Ben, but was replaced by Anakin Skywalker.  
"I too will give you some of my gifts. I too am very proud of my son, yes the Jedi will never die again! Luke, keep the bloodline strong and proud, pass on what you have done to your sons." He said as he too place his hands over Callista. Callista could feel the force again! Anakin's spirit disappeared and was replace by Callista's own teacher, Djinn Altia.  
"My child, of course I will help! You have done me proud. Pass on what you have learned, your son will be a very powerful Jedi, train him well my child." Djinn said as he too gave Callista some of his force powers.  
The spirits of the four Jedi appeared together in front of Callista and said together, "May the force be with you always." and disappeared. The clouds spilled a few more bolts of lighting and clashes of thunder before moving out, to reveal Yavin again. Bathing the humans again in it's bright orange glow.  
Kyan walked over to Callista, as she rose from the alter.  
"It's over Callie!" He said as Callista though herself in his arms and cried.  
"Yes, I can feel it! I have the force with me again." Callista said as she hoped off the alter and ran into Luke's arms.  
"I'm free at last! Oh, Luke, we can finally be together again!" She said as she kissed him. Luke, who was also happy with the ceremony, returned the kiss. As he wrapped his arms around her body, the kiss grew more passionate. Mara stood there beside Kyan, in shock. She cleared her thought loudly, hoping that it would brake the kiss.  
"Excuse me, but we do have "Thank-You" cards to fill out, Luke. From our wedding a few hours ago, remember?" Mara yelled at Luke and Callista.  
"Stop Callie. I've very happy you have your powers back. But I sorry, I can't love you." Luke said as he broke the kiss.  
"You can't love me? Then you do love me, but SHE wouldn't let you." Callista said as she placed her hear on his chest.  
"No, Callie. I love Mara, I'm sorry." He said as he replayed the ceremony in his mind's eye. "Callie, what did Djinn mean when he said your son will be a powerful Jedi? I didn't know you had a child, who did you marry, Kyan?" Luke asked Callista. Callista closed her eyes as fear and dread filled her heart.  
"I do have a son." She whispered as tears weld up.  
"What's his name?" Luke asked as hope and fear filled his heart. His mind flashed the dream he had a few months ago.  
"Ben." She said as she opened her eyes to looking into his pale blue eyes.  
"How old?" Luke said as his mind replayed the dream.  
"Six standard years old." She said as tears ran down her cheeks.  
"No, Callie, is he .... " Luke said as he turned away from her.  
"Yes, Luke, he's your son. I'm sorry."  
"Why!? Why, Callie? Why did you leave then, if you were pregnant?"  
"I didn't know." She said as she when up to Luke, she placed her hands on his shoulders and said, "I didn't know until I was four months along."  
"And you never, even once, though of contacting me?! For over SEVEN years!? Callie, I think I have the right to know! Where is he now?" Luke asked as he shrugged at her touch. As anger, fear, confusion and pain all flooded his heart and mind, he turned to face her. Callista saw the anger in his eyes, it scared her, what she saw in those eyes. She knew she had hurt him more then anyone else ever  
  
could. He just stared into her eyes and stormed past her as she said.  
"He's on Chad with my niece and sister." She said as he walked pass her heading down the stairs.  
Mara also ran past her as she tried to keep up with Luke.  
"Luke, please wait!" She called to him as she ran down the stair almost tripping. He stopped and sat on the step as Mara caught up to him. She sat behind him on the next step up. She rubbed his shoulder as he leaded back to rest against her.  
"I'm sorry, Mara. I don't know what to do." He said as Mara hugged him and cried. He turned to hold her as she cried.  
"Luke, please don't forget me or our child. I'm letting you go of any  
  
responsible to me. If you really want to be with her, I'll free you." Mara said as she cried.  
"Mara, oh Mara, I do love you. I'm not going to leave you." Luke said as he stopped her from removing her wedding ring he gave to her only a few hours ago.  
"What are we going to do?" She cried.  
"I don't know." Luke said as they walked down the steps together arm in arm. "We will find a way. But, Mara, I need to see him. I will leave for Chad in the morning, alone. I have to see my son before I can make any decision. Just remember I do love you, what ever I chose I will always love you. Infact do you know what I want right now?" He said as he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. She kissed him as he placed her on their bed.  
"Is it the same thing I want?" She said as he kissed her neck as his hands caressed her body. He knew this is where he belonged with her and their unborn child, but what about the son he already has? All he knew is right now he wanted to make love to his wife.  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
"Luke, your ship is ready." Kyp said as he finished prepping Luke's shuttle.  
"Thanks, Kyp." Luke said as he walked up to Kyp.  
"Are you ok?" Kyp asked as he saw the sadness in Luke's eyes.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Please do me a favor, take care of Mara for me." Luke said as he patted him on the shoulder and disappear into the ship.  
"OK, set course for Chad III and let me know when we get there." Luke said as he walked into the cockpit. The navigational droid beeped "OK" as he walked out of the cockpit to the passenger's area.  
"What do I say to Ben when I see him?" Luke though to himself as he closed his eyes. Before he fell asleep one question came into his mind. "What are you going to do about this mess?"  
  
****  
  
The comlink above Luke's head beeped three times, letting him know they have arrived in the Chad system. As he sat himself down in the pilot seat, the navigational droid switched the controls over to him. After successfully landing in Chad III's spaceport, Luke stood outside of the port's entrance and stretched out with the force searching for his son's presents. He pushed and pushed until he felt a small ripple in the fabric of the force. A child playing with his cousin, they were chasing a ball. Luke smiled at the images, the child, his son, with his blond hair and blue/gray eyes looking just like he did in his own dreams.  
Luke rented a hydrocar and headed towards the vision, skimming over the clear blue/green waters of Callista's home world. He stopped the car in front of a small one story house on the edge of the great sea. He parked the car and headed towards the front door of the house, until he hear a child laughing. He walked around the side of the house and stopped at the corner. As he slowly peeked around the edge of the house, he saw a little boy and a woman chasing a big bright yellow ball. He turned away, was that his son? He turned back and focused on the minds and presents of the two humans. The child was definitely force strong, he could sense this.  
Luke stepped towards the edge of the house again and stepping on a branch in the process. The snap of the branch was heard by the woman, who grabbed the child and pulled out a blaster from a pouch that was hanging from her wrist.  
"Who's there?" She yelled threating. Luke knew he was spotted, he walked towards the woman.  
"Hello, I mean you no harm." He said, using calming tone in his voice.  
"Who are you and what do you want?"  
"A friend of mine use to live around here."  
"And who is that?"  
"Callista. I'm Luke, Sonja."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I was just protesting yo.. um the child." Sonja caught herself before she said "Your child".  
"Sonja, I want to play, let go!" The child whined as he tried to pull free of her grasp.  
"Ok, Ben. But stay near the house!"  
"Ok." The child said as he ran after the remote ball.  
"Is that Callie's son?" Luke asked as he laughed watching his son chase after the ball.  
"Yes." Was all Sonja said as they walked into the house.  
"Sonja, Callie told me all about Ben." Luke said as she opened the door to the living area.  
"Oh, I'm so glad she finally told you. I've been telling her to tell you for years, but you know how stubborn my aunt can be." Sonja said as Luke followed her into the living area.  
"Does he know?" Luke asked as he watched Ben from a window.  
"No, but I do think he needs to know. Are you going to train him at your school?"  
"No, not yet, he's too young. But I am taking him back anyway, his mother is on Yavin right now. Sonja, your aunt has the force back with her again!"  
"That's great! So do you know what her plans are regarding you and Ben?"  
"Well, that's why I'm here, to think and see my son. I want him to stay with me and my new wife, Mara. I want to get to know my son."  
"What about Callista?"  
"I don't know, she is welcome to stay on Yavin as a teacher. But now that I'm married, nothing can ever happen between me and your aunt. That part of my life is over and I've moved on. But I will take care of my son, that I will promise you, Callie and Ben." Luke explained as Sonja offered him a drink.  
"So you do what to take Ben back to Yavin, that's why you are here?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I knew this day would come. Let me be the one to tell him, ok?" Sonja asked as she called Ben into the house. The child slowly came through the door.  
"Ben, honey, this is Luke, he's a close friend of your mother's. She asked him to come here to bring you back to her. I will pack your things, go and clean up." Sonja leaned down to looking into Ben's eyes then kissed him on the cheek. Ben slowly walked to the showering area.  
"I'll be back, I have to pack his things. Please make yourself at home." She said to Luke with tears in her eyes. Luke knew she was hurting about loosing Ben.  
  
****  
  
Sonja handed Luke three cloth bags with Ben's clothes and toys. As Luke packed the hydrocar, Sonja gave Ben a hug and said.  
"Now Ben, you be a good boy and give your Mommy a kiss for me."  
"Sonja, I don't want to leave!" The child said as he held on to Sonja.  
"Honey, you have to. I don't want you to leave either, but your Mommy  
  
misses you. She wants you to live with her now. Go Ben." She pried Ben from her leg and gently pushed him towards the car as she cried.  
"Come on Ben, let's skim over the sea, you'll like that!" Luke said to Ben as he started the car. As the car pulled away, Ben turned to wave good-bye to Sonja with a tear running down his cheek. She waved good-bye back as the tears flowed, she was loosing the one thing she couldn't have, a child, her child, even thou he was really just her cousin.  
  
****  
  
Luke felt nervous on the trip back to Yavin. He still didn't know what to do about this mess. One thing he did know, he was now married to Mara, who he does love very much. But what to do about Callista and Ben?  
"Well she could stay on Yavin as a teacher, but Mara wouldn't like that. What can I do to make everyone happy?" He thought to himself as he placed a call to Tonnie on Yavin.  
"Tonnie, you know this whole story, right?"  
"Yes, Master."  
"Ok, can you do some research and help me find a way out of this mess?"  
"Sure, no problem."  
"Thanks, bye for now." Luke said as he closed the comlink. He looked over at Ben, who was fast asleep on one of the lounge chairs in the passenger area.  
"Oh Ben, I'm so sorry, I should have been there for you from the start." He whispered to his son as he covered him with a blanket.  
  
****  
  
As Luke's shuttle landed on Yavin IV, Tonnie waited. Inside the ship, Luke and Ben gathered up their belongings and left the ship. Outside with Tonnie was Callista and Kyan.  
"Oh, I can't wait to see my son again!" Callista said as the landing platform slowly descended. As Luke and Ben walked out of the ship, Ben ran to his mother.  
"Mommy!" The child cried as Callista ran and picked up her son.  
"Oh, Ben." She said as Luke slowly walked up to her. She could see the pain and anger in his eyes as he stared into her's. Luke then just walked passed her and Ben, heading to the great temple.  
"Mommy I like your friend, but he's too quite. I don't think he likes me." Ben said as they walked to Callista chambers.  
"No honey, he likes you. He's just shy with new people, that's all." Callista told her son as they headed towards the temple too.  
  
****  
  
"Luke your back!" Mara's voice came from behind him. As she walked up to him, she saw he's expression. "What is it?" She asked as he hugged her tightly.  
"I'm just glad to be home. Are you all right? How are you feeling?" He asked as his left hand gently rubbed her swollen stomach.  
"I'm fine Luke. Tell me what happened on Chad." Mara said as they walked back to their chambers.  
"Well I brought Ben back with me, he's with Callista now. Mara I still don't know what I'm going to do about this. I have Tonnie doing some research for me, maybe she will fine away out of this whole mess." He said as Mara stopped at their door.  
"But you are here with me, does this mean you want me?" She said as she kissed him.  
"I have to talk to Tonnie before I can make ANY decision, please understand Mara. Just remember I DO love you." Luke kissed her as he headed towards Tonnie's quarters.  
  
****  
  
"Come in." Tonnie said as she studied the books and note spread around her. Luke slowly opened the door and sat next to her.  
"Well, did you find anything?" He asked her.  
"What no 'Hello Tonnie' or 'Tonnie you look beautiful tonight' ?" She teased him.  
"Oh sorry, Hello Tonnie you look sexy tonight!" He teased her back.  
"You better stop that or I might just take you up on that!" She laughed. "Anyway, I did some research and did come up with two possible ways. One you can open a branch academy somewhere else, say like on Chad III? And the other I found is a bit unrealistic. I found a Jedi MASTER can have more then one spouse, but no more then two. So here is what you can do. 1. Marry Callista. 2. Give Callista command of a branch academy."  
"Ok, so now I have two choices. I know Mara will not stand for sharing me with Callista. She hates her now, I could just see it now, that one is out for sure. And I was thinking maybe I should think about opening another academy, and you know Chad III would be perfect! I'm going to take a few days to think about this. Thank you so much Tonnie you are a lifesaver!" Luke said as he kissed her and ran out of the room heading toward his quarters. This time with a lighter heart, finally he saw a light at the end of this very long and unhappy tunnel.  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
"Callista, what are you doing here?" Mara Jade Skywalker said coldly as she walked into the grand audience chamber of the great temple.  
"Luke asked me to meet him here." Callista said just as cold as she paced back and forth.  
"He asked me to meet him too, I wonder why?" Mara asked nobody as she  
  
too started to pace.  
"I think he has made a decision about us. Mara, please believe me, I didn't come here to cause any problems. I just found a way to restore my powers and need Luke's help. I didn't know about the two of you until I arrived in the Yavin system." Callista told Mara.  
"I'm sorry if I came off as a bitch, I was just scared of loosing Luke." Mara said as the doors of the room slowly opened. Luke walked down the steps towards the two woman.  
"Good, I'm glad the two of you could make it. I'll get right to the point of this meeting, I have made my decision." Luke said as he saw the expressions of both Mara and Callie. They both were frighten, Callie started to shiver as she wrapped her arms around herself. While Mara gently caressed her stomach as the child within her moved.  
"Before I tell you what I have decided. I want the two of you to remember we are a family. Maybe it's not want we had in mind, but Callie you are the mother of my first born and Mara is the mother of my 2nd born. I want ALL of us to get along, at lease for the children sake, ok?" Luke said as he looked into their eyes reading their emotions.  
"Callista, I'm going to open another academy on Chad III. I'm giving you command of the branch academy, you will be my 2nd in command. Ben will stay with me for 6 standard months per year until he is of age to start Jedi training. I will stay with Mara and our unborn child, Ben will have a sister, Mal, and a brother, Mara's child. This is HOW it WILL be. I'm sorry if any decision I make is not what you were hoping for. But I had to think of the children first then myself, I'm sorry Callie, I can be with someone if I don't love them, please understand. I do love Mara and will stay married to her. Also please consider Kyan, he will make a good husband to you and a good stepfather for Ben. I know he loves you, give him a chance. Now I have to talk to the children, I'll see the two of you later. Callie, we can talk about the arrangement for Chad's academy tomorrow." Luke told them. After he was finished, Callista ran out of the chamber as her heart broke, while Mara cried tears of relief. Luke watched Callie storm out while Mara sank to her knees sobbing uncontrollable. He went to Mara, as he knelt in front of her as she throw herself into his arms.  
"Thank the Force! Oh Luke, I do love you. I knew you loved me too, thank you, thank you so much!" She said as she sniff and panted for air. Luke just held and rocked her as she cried. *****  
  
As Kyan fixed the hyperdrive on "Kyanize's Dream", Callista ran past him heading towards her room.  
"What the .... Callie?" He said as he knocked on her door.  
"Go away!" Callista yelled from behind the closed locked door.  
"Callie, please let me in. What happened?" Callista opened the door and through herself into his arms.  
"He doesn't love me anymore, it's over."  
"Oh, Callie, I'm sorry, let it out." He said as he held her.  
"How could I've been such a fool! To think a man like him would wait for me. Kyan, thank you for being my friend." Callista said as Kyan lifted her chin with his right hand. As their lips meet, Callie felt such peace and love wash over her that she's hidden for so long. At the moment she knew this is where she belonged, with Kyan.  
"Kyan, I'm sorry for all I put you through. Please forgive me, for I do love you. Yes, it's different than what I felt for Luke, but it's still love."  
"Oh Callie, I've always loved you, I only wanted you to be happy. Does this mean you will marry me?" Kyan asked as he kissed her again.  
"Yes, I will marry you." Callista said even thou her heart broke. Yes she did love Kyan, but there will always be a place in her heart for Luke, that will not change, after all they did share a child.  
  
****  
  
The next day, Callista sat in the meeting room in the great temple, waiting for Luke to give her instructions for his new academy on Chad III.  
"Hello Callie." Luke said cheerfully as he walked into the room.  
"Hello Luke." She said coldly back.  
"Ok, I'll get right to the point. I have purchased a small island about 150 miles off the main land on Chad III. You and Kyan will have full charge in training and all the business side of this academy. I will still locate and interview new students, some I will train here and some I will send to Chad. Four times a year, we will meet to discuss the status of Chad's academy. Once a year I will come and inspect your records and will decide who will finish and who needs more training. After three years I will decide if this school is working out or not. If more than 10% of your students either fall to the dark side or don't finish training within two years, I will close down the academy. I've prepared all the financial and other business related reports for you. I will, or should I say, the New Republic, will finance this academy. Please try and keep the cost down, ok? There is everything on the island you will need, isolation, and buildings with all facilities and game for food." Luke told Callista in a very business tone in his voice. As he spoke Callie looked over the reports he laid in front of her.  
"Luke I want to thank you for you confidence in my abilities. I will do my best to make this academy work, you have my word on that. Also I'm sorry for causing you and Mara such grief, that was not my intent, I now know I have lost you to Mara, but I have gained Kyan. And we are going to be married once the academy is up and running."  
"Callie, that's great! I'm so glad you took my advice." Luke said as he hugged her.  
"I just wished I never left Yavin and you. Do you even wander what our lives would be like if I stayed?"  
"Callie, please don't." He said as she gently kissed his lips. As the kiss lingered, pain, passion and sadness flooded their minds. He felt their connection returning, what they lost so many years ago. He broke the kiss by saying,  
"No, Callie, it's over, please."  
"I will always love you, never forget that!" Callie said as she picked up the reports with a tear running down her cheek as she left Luke alone in the room.  
"I will always love you too Callie." He closed his eyes and whispered as the door closed, closing a part of his life he will never forget.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Two year later, Luke stood on top of the Great Temple looking at the jungle below, holding in his hand the finial chapter of his life with Callista, the invitation to her wedding to Kyan.  
"Daddy, are you ready?" Mel peeked her head out of the door.  
"Yes, I'll be there in a few minutes, is your mother ready?"  
"Yes, she just finished dressing the babies."  
"Great." Luke said to his adopted daughter as the door closed leaving him alone again.  
He though of how is life changed over the last few years, he was now married and a father to five children, 4 his own (Ben, Owen, Mara and Tara) and Mel. He though to himself of what Mara must have went though giving birth to triplets. He was away on Chad when her time came, but by the time he arrived on Yavin, it was over. Mara wouldn't talk to him for weeks after, she though he went to Chad to see Callista. In a way he did, he was checking on the academy she was running for him. Which was one of the best and smartest thing he has ever done. The academy grew so quickly, he had to purchase another island to accommodate more students.  
Callie looked so at peace with herself and Kyan the last time he saw her. In all the years he has known her, she never looked happier.  
"Well, let's go." Mara's voice woke him from his daydream.  
"Ok, I'm coming." He said over his shoulder. As Mara walked up behind him, she placed her hands on his shoulder.  
"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.  
"Nothing, just thinking of the past few years and how so many things have changed."  
"Well, I can understand, today is the finial chapter of you and Callie's story. I hope you are not having second thoughts of your decision?" Mara said as she sat on the edge in front of Luke. As Luke placed his hands on each of her legs, he looked into her bright green eyes and said.  
"Never! It was a easy decision, it was always you. I've always loved you from the day we met to the day I die. Mara, I will always love you, never forget or question that!" He leaded into her sweet presents and kissed her passionately.  
  
****  
  
Once the Skywalker's shuttle landing at the spaceport on Chad III, Mara and Mel gathered up the three newest Skywalkers (Owen, the oldest boy and his two younger sisters Mara and Tara). While Luke and R2 powered down the ship, Callista walked up to Mara and the kids.  
"I'm so glad you decided to come. Where is Luke?" Callie asked Mara, but as she started to speak Luke came out of the ship.  
"Right here, Callie." He said as he came down the ramp. Callista ran to him and flung herself into his arms.  
"I'm so glad to see you! Ben was asking if you were coming. I wanted to thank you again for looking after him while me and Kyan are away." Callie said as they headed to the exit of the spaceport.  
"Anytime, Callie. After all he is my son, and in a few months he will spend the next six months on Yavin."  
"That's fine. Well, I'll show you to the apt we arranged for you. Follow me." Callie said as the boarded a hydrocar.  
  
****  
As Luke and his family sat in the chapel waiting for the wedding to start, Luke realized his love for Callista had change from a romantic love to a love for a sister. As Callista entered the room, Kyan walked up to meet her. Luke looked over at Mara and silently thanking the force for sending her to him. Yes, he did make to right decision. As Kyan kissed Callie, Luke held Mara's hand and through the force said to her.  
"I do love you, Mara. Now and forever."  
"I know." She whispered back, then said through the force "I love you too, now and forever." As the words echoed in his mind he looked into her bright green eyes and saw tears of joy and happiness spilling down her cheeks.  
"I know." Luke whispered in her ear as he kissed her.  
  
THE END 


	2. Note

Wow over 1000 hits and only 1 review. Please review :)


End file.
